


Dean's Playlist II

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Playlist II

To spare himself from any potential embarrassment, Dean spent the majority of his day by himself, and found his soundtrack quite agreeable. That is, until he went inside for a drink. Gabriel and Crowley were sat at the kitchen table discussing Heaven/Hell business.

"Well, this doesn't look suspicious at all," Dean mumbled, walking over to the fridge, pulling out a beer. Gabe snorted.

"How's the soundtrack?"

"Not too bad actually."

Silence descended on the room; they avoided each other's gaze awkwardly for a few moments, all looking to the door when they heard footsteps. Castiel appeared in the doorway. As per their usual behavior, Dean and Cas instantly zoned in on one another, staring at each other longingly.

_*Bang* And I-I-I-I-I-EE-I-I-I-I-I, will always love yooouuuuu!_

Cas flushed bright red, Gabriel and Crowley burst out laughing. Dean began spluttering, looking all over the room as the song continued to play.

"This isn't funny!"

Gabriel was cackling loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, Crowley was hunched over the table, looking as if he was having a seizure.

"I uh... I... I should leave..." Cas mumbled, before disappearing.


End file.
